I fell in love with my BROTHER
by gothic09
Summary: THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW, PLEASE TELL ME IF I'LL DELETE IT OR CONTINUE IT. Sakura was looking for a book, that she wanted to read. She had trouble finding it. When she found it. It was already gone, and it was in someone else’s hands. full summary inside!
1. preview and summary

**I fell in love with my BROTHER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!**

Sakura was looking for a book that she really wanted to read, she searched the entire book store, but it was no where to be found. When she was about to give up she saw it on the top shelf corner. She ran to the shelf, where it was neatly placed, and tried to reach for it. Considering she wasn't that tall she jumped for it, and suddenly she thought of an idea. She ran to the nearest table that had seats, (this set of table and chairs are for small children.) she took one of the chairs, when she was about to go she saw a sign

"**Please do not stand on the chairs or the table!" **and below it, was a reminder saying that **"chairs are easily broken". **But she didn't notice it; she just continued walking with pride, because in her head she was thinking "ha! I'm not even that heavy". So she continued on with her "plan". She set the small chair down on the side where she last saw the book, she didn't even bother to look if it was still there, she just stood on the small weak chair, and when she was about to get the book it wasn't there. Suddenly she felt anger rising inside of her to let it out she screamed. People suddenly looked at her, looking at her like she was an embarrassment to their country.

**Sakura:** I am so so sorry. I just don't know what come over me.

People went back to their business, ignoring her like nothing happened. While Sakura saw a guy holding the ONLY copy of the book that she wanted. Suddenly she felt wobbly beneath her. The chair broke in half and she fell on her butt. She stood up while rubbing butt. While saying in her head "ow ow ow! It hurts so bad! I'll just ignore it right now. Complain about it later.


	2. Chapter 1: taking what

**I fell in love with my BROTHER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!**

**Summary:**

Sakura was looking for a book, that she wanted to read. She had trouble finding it. When she found it. It was already gone, and it was in someone else's hands. From all the trouble she's been trough just to find that book, she wasn't going to let someone take it. When she saw the face of the guy who took it, she just simply fell in love.

**CHAPTER ONE: taking what's mine**

Sakura was looking for a book that she really wanted to read, she searched the entire book store, but it was no where to be found. When she was about to give up she saw it on the top shelf corner. She ran to the shelf, where it was neatly placed, and tried to reach for it. Considering she wasn't that tall she jumped for it, and suddenly she thought of an idea. She ran to the nearest table that had seats, (this set of table and chairs are for small children.) she took one of the chairs, when she was about to go she saw a sign

"**Please do not stand on the chairs or the table!" **and below it, was a reminder saying that **"chairs are easily broken". **But she didn't notice it; she just continued walking with pride, because in her head she was thinking "ha! I'm not even that heavy". So she continued on with her "plan". She set the small chair down on the side where she last saw the book, she didn't even bother to look if it was still there, she just stood on the small weak chair, and when she was about to get the book it wasn't there. Suddenly she felt anger rising inside of her to let it out she screamed. People suddenly looked at her, looking at her like she was an embarrassment to their country.

**Sakura:** I am so so sorry. I just don't know what came over me.

People went back to their business, ignoring her like nothing happened. While Sakura saw a guy holding the ONLY copy of the book that she wanted. Suddenly she felt wobbly beneath her. The chair broke in half and she fell on her butt. She stood up while rubbing her butt. While saying in her head "ow ow ow! It hurts so bad! I'll just ignore it right now. Complain about it later. I really need that book." She ran trying to catch up with the guy who took her book.

**Sakura:** Excuse me! Excuse me! sir!

Finally she caught his attention. The guy turned around. While Sakura stopped in front of him trying to catch her breath. She stared at him like he was some goddess.

**Sasuke:** yes?

**Sakura:** . . . .

**Sasuke:** what is it?

**Sakura:** Oh um, Sir I saw that book first. Can I have it?

**Sasuke:** Why would I give it to you? When I took it first.

**Sakura:** Excuse me?

**Sasuke:** I said, I took it first.

**Sakura:** B-but I really need to read it.

**Sasuke:** So?

**Sakura:** how rude!

**Sasuke:** how can that be rude?

**Sakura:** you won't give me the book. DUH!

**Sasuke: **well I need it.

**Sakura:** how un gentlemen like.

**Sasuke: **well, how un lady like you are. Shouting in public like your one of those people selling on the market!

**Sakura:** Excuse me! I am not!

**Sasuke:** yes you are! your doing it right now!

**Sakura:** well your doing it too!

**Sasuke: **well at least, I'm doing it better than you!

**Sakura:** ugh! how there you!

People stared at them while they fight. Sakura suddenly noticed and felt embarrassed.

**Sakura:** you can have the stupid book!!!! y-you stupid man!! hmph! (walking out of the store)

**Sasuke:** fine! I'll buy it right now! (going to the cashier)

**Sakura:** Go ahead! Like I care! (slams the store's door)

Suddenly pieces of glass scattered. Turns out she destroyed the store's door.

**Cashier woman:** miss you must pay for that.

** Sasuke:** (chuckles)

**Sakura:** (goes back right in) I am so sorry. (puts a 500 hundred bill on the counter and runs out of the store)

**Sasuke:** how much is this?

**Cashier woman:** that will be 45 dollars.

**Sasuke:** (gives the money)

**Cashier woman:**(puts the book in a small paper bag and gives it to sasuke) come agin sir.

**Sasuke:** hn. (walks out the store)


End file.
